Consumers may utilize electronic devices to complete purchases for items from online merchants. Often, if the merchant is one that the consumer has not previously used, the consumer may be required to establish an account with the merchant. Other merchants may not offer accounts but may require the consumer to enter purchasing information, such as shipping and billing information, to complete a purchase. Thus, checkout with merchant may be time consuming for consumers and certain consumer may feel hesitation at providing less known merchants with sensitive financial information.
Certain online merchants may offer consumers other services associated with an account. For example, merchants may offer user preferences and/or notification services, which may be utilized to assist a consumer in shopping. However, each online merchant may require consumers to enter in preferences and/or link the account to another user account. Consumers may forego these steps in order to save time. Additionally, where the consumer wishes to take advantage of these services, the consumers may only receive notifications for that specific account. Thus, potential shopping options with other merchants and/or according to other preferences may not be realized when utilizing limited account preference settings.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.